Truth or Dare: Labyrinth Style
by TuggersTuxedoTom
Summary: Sarah and her friends are bored one hot afternoon in the Underground. What's a better way to beat the boredom than with a little 'Truth or Dare?
1. A New Game

***I don't own Labyrinth...but if I did...Jareth would be _mine_! Muwahaha!***

* * *

It was a warm summer day in the Underground. A group of friends sat around a small cottage, bored and hot. A big furry monster, a goblin, a fox – like creature accompanied by his dog, and a human girl were thinking about things to do, but it was too hot to do anything! The human girl, Sarah, glanced out the window and to the castle that sat a few hundred feet away. She looked with envy. He was probably sitting in a nice, cold castle, while she and her friends were sweltering. Who is he, you ask? Why, he's Jareth, the Goblin King!

Sarah glanced around her friends as an idea popped into her mind. "I've got a game for us to play."

"What is it, my lady?" Sir Didymus, the fox – like creature with the dog, asked.

"It's something us humans call 'Truth or Dare'," Sarah grinned mischievously.

"'Truth or Dare, you say?" Hoggle, the goblin, repeated. "How do we play?"

"It's simple, really," Sarah replied.

She began telling the rules of how to play before sending everyone off to find one more player. They were to return to the castle courtyard ten minutes later, since the cottage would be too small. They returned ten minutes later. Sarah had gotten the Wiseman, an old man with a bird on his head; Ludo had gotten the Worm; Hoggle had gotten a Firey, a reddish bird – like creature; and Sir Didymus had gotten the Junk Lady, a lady with a pile of junk on her back.

"So, uh, you've got a game for us to play?" The Wiseman asked.

"Yes, you twit!" The bird on his head squawked.

"Will you BE QUIET?" The Wiseman said a frustrated sigh.

"Alright!" The bird replied.

"Alright!" The Wiseman said.

"Alright!" The bird repeated again. The Wiseman gave the bird a dirty look. Ludo was smiling at the funny pair. Sarah suppressed a laugh and explained the game to the newcomers.

"When we're done," the Worm piped up. "We can go meet the missus."

"We ain't meeting the missus today," Hoggle shooed the Worm's suggestion.

"Ay girl," the Firey grinned. "So we gots to choose us a truth or dare?"

"Right," Sarah replied.

"Just how exactly do we choose?" The Junk Lady asked.

"A truth can be about a secret or something. A dare can be wild and outrageous, like stealing Jareth's boots or something." Sarah watched Hoggle grimaced at that thought.

They sat in a circle in the courtyard, ready to begin. Jareth had passed by a window and glanced at them, wondering what they were up to. Giving a shrug, he walked off. He hoped to dine with Sarah later on, so hopefully she wouldn't be out too late. Sarah came to visit the Underground a few times every week, but she and Jareth never really spent more time together. She normally came to see her friends.

Back down below, Sarah smiled. "Let the game begin!"

* * *

**Very short. Hopefully I can make it up in the next chapter.**


	2. The Wiseman's Truth

"Keeyla!" Jareth called out. A female goblin hustled into the throne room and bowed at her master.

"Yes, Sir?"

"See to it that a grand feast is to be awaiting Sarah and her friend's arrival for tonight," Jareth ordered. Jareth had decided to let Sarah bring her friends to dinner.

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

"Oh! Oh!" The Worm was trying to get Sarah's attention, but it was hard since he had no arms. Sarah looked over at him. "Let me go first! Please?"

Sarah laughed. "Alright. Go ahead."

The Worm glanced around the group. "Hm…Wiseman! Truth or Dare?" The Wiseman was asleep.

"Wake up!" The bird squawked loudly. The Wiseman startled awake.

"Uh, what?" He asked.

"Truth or Dare?" The Worm repeated.

"Oh, let's see, uh, Truth."

"How exactly did you get that bird on your head?" Once again, the Wiseman was asleep.

"Wake UP!" The bird yelled.

"Will you BE QUIET?!" The Wiseman exclaimed when he woke up.

"Alright!" The bird cried.

"Alright!" The Wiseman gave another frustrated sigh. "It's a rather long story. I won't bore you with the details. But this annoying bird and I were bound together by a witch until we learned to get along."

"Like that'll happen," the bird muttered bitterly.

"BE QUIET!" The Wiseman snapped.

"Alright!"

"Aw, please tell us the story?" Sarah begged.

The Wiseman smiled. "It was a long time ago. I happened to stumble across this bird's path one day. He was in trouble with a few goblins, and he kept being attacked by them. Well, I rescued him, but he never left me alone after that."

"Old fart…" the bird mumbled.

"Be QUIET!"

"Alright!"

"Now, where was I? Oh, yes. The bird would never leave me alone. He pestered me day and night, wanting to be my friend and all. We bickered and fought like an old married couple, and a witch overheard us. She said that until we learned to get along with each other, we were bound to be stuck together."

"I would have preferred to be stuck to Jareth…" the bird muttered.

"Pesky bugger!" The Wiseman reached up and strangled the bird. The bird chocked after being shaken by his other half. The Wiseman huffed and settled back down to fall asleep again. The bird 'tsked' him and looked around the group to choose the next player.

"Junk Lady, Truth or Dare?" The bird asked.

"Give me a Dare," the Junk Lady replied.

"I dare you to remove all your junk for the rest of the game."

The Junk Lady hitched her breath. "A – Alright…" she slowly took off her junk. Sarah could see the glint of sadness in her eyes as she set down her precious treasures. "I – I think I need to sit out for a bit. I can't do this without my junk." With that, the Junk Lady stayed in the circle, but stopped playing for a while.

The Fiery spoke up. "Alright. I'll take it from here. Ay girl, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Sarah replied bravely.

"I dare ya to kiss the Goblin King!"

* * *

**Ack. I'm trying to make it only one truth/dare per each chapter, but it's hard. Anyways, enjoy!**

**If anyone wants a truth to be told or a dare accomplished in this story, review or PM me with it! :)**


	3. Sarah's Dare

**So, I'm making these chapters only have one truth or dare, so they'll be short.**

* * *

"I – I – what?!" Sarah's bravery faltered.

"Ya heard me," the Fiery grinned.

Sarah bit her lip. "Kiss him on the cheek?" She asked, but she already knew the answer. The Firey grinned mischievously, and the group snickered. Sighing heavily, she got up and made her way into the castle. The group followed her to make sure she would follow through with her dare.

Jareth was lounging lazily on his throne when he saw Sarah approaching. He watched her glance behind quickly before approaching him. As he got up to say something, Sarah flew forward and pressed her lips against his. Shocked, Jareth just stood there at first. It felt so good, so right. He didn't want it to end. Sarah, however, pulled away after a few seconds.

"I – Sarah – what was that for?" He asked before mentally kicking himself. _"Real smooth. That's not what you say!" _He thought to himself. Maybe, just maybe, she really did have feeling for him like he did for her. As he was about to ask that, Sarah interrupted him.

"It was a Dare," Sarah explained.

Jareth's hopes crushed slightly. Before anything else could happen, Sarah turned and ran. Jareth thought about chasing after her, but decided not to. Instead, he formed a crystal ball and peered inside. The group of friends were teasing Sarah as they ran back to the courtyard.

"WOO!" The Fiery crowed with delight.

"Sawah kiss Jaweth," Ludo exclaimed happily.

"Very funny you guys," Sarah replied sarcastically. They sat back in the circle to continue their game.

* * *

Jareth was still thinking about that kiss. It felt so amazing, so breathtaking. It was like she was designed for him and him alone. Oh, how he wanted her! But, she didn't want him. He was determined to show her that he was not the same man he was when he took Toby. He was sweeter, nicer, more gentle. But Sarah only saw him as the ruthless Goblin King.

He went to change and check on dinner. Keeyla was also an outstanding cook, so he was looking forward to her delicious meals. Glancing at the time, he realized it was almost time for dinner. He formed a crystal ball that contained a message, and softly blew on it. It left his hand and out the window towards the courtyard.


	4. Dinner with the Goblin King

"Ludooo foood," Ludo said. Sarah realized that her stomach was grumbling with hunger as well. She turned to see the sun setting, which meant that it was close to dinner.

"My lady," Sir Didymus cried. "There is something approaching us!" The group turned to see a bubble floating towards them. Sarah reached out to touch it, and it formed into an envelope. She opened it to find a note inside.

_Sarah,_

_Please allow for you and your friends to accompany me for dinner. I shall anxiously be awaiting for your arrival._

_Jareth_

"J – J – Jareth?" Hoggle stuttered. "I ain't going!" Sarah knew that Hoggle was still timid around the Goblin King. But she _would_ like to eat.

"If I give you my bracelet, will you come?" Sarah bargained.

Hoggle eyes her bracelet with admiration. "Uh…uh…oh, all right."

"Wait!" The Worm cried. "We forgot the missus!"

"The missus will be fine," Sarah reassured. She carried the Worm on her shoulder and turned back to the sleeping Wiseman.

"WAKE UP you lazy man!" The bird squawked.

"Be quiet!" The Wiseman yelled as he woke up.

"Alright!"

"Alright!"

The group made their way into the castle, where they found Jareth in the dining hall. He smiled warmly at Sarah, who blushed and gave a small smile in return. They were seated, but Sarah took a seat a few chairs away, avoiding more eye contact with him.

"So…what's this game you're playing?" Jareth asked Sarah.

"Um…'Truth or Dare'," Sarah replied.

Jareth was determined to keep the conversation going. "What do you do?"

"Make something tell a truth or do a dare," she answered shortly.

"Would you mind if I play?" The table fell silent as their eyes landed on the Goblin King. He wanted to play?

Finally, Sarah looked up. "You want to play?"

Jareth nodded. "Sure. It might let me get to know all of you better. Plus, I'm stuck in this castle nearly all day. I could use a break."

"A – Alright." Sarah blinked in surprise. Hoggle frowned slightly. He already feared the man, and now he was _joining_ them? Sarah had better give him some more jewelry.

Jareth gave up on Sarah as he would only receive one – word answers after the whole 'Truth or Dare' conversation. He asked his guests how their lives were and if they were in need to anything. Jareth found himself actually enjoying the company, especially after being alone for so long – minus the goblins in the castle, of course.

"Well," Sarah stood up. "Thank you for dinner, but it's getting late. We should be headed to bed."

"Where are you staying?" Jareth asked.

"I don't know," she mumbled.

"Then it's decided. You will be sleeping in my castle." Without another word, Jareth had his kitchen staff whisk away the plates and sent everyone home. "Please follow me, Sarah."

Jareth led Sarah down a narrow hallway, and they stopped at a wooden door near the end. Sarah opened it to reveal a gigantic room. A huge bed sat at the opposite wall, and was decorated with fluffy pillows and decorations. There were several paintings hanging, and a huge window overlooked the Goblin City. There was a vanity dresser that had a full – length mirror attached to it. Sarah turned to Jareth with a warm smile.

"The room is beautiful," Sarah told him.

"Thank you," Jareth replied. "It has not been used for a very long time. I'm sure it would like to be used once again. You will find everything you need in the private bathroom and dressers. If you need me, my room is at the other end of the hall. Good night." He vanished.

Sarah opened the dresser drawer and found a few silk nightgowns, along with sweatpants, over – sized shirts, socks, jeans, jackets, etc. She pulled out sweatpants and an over – sized shirt and headed into the bathroom. She slipped on her pajamas and brushed her teeth. Sarah climbed into the bed, and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

"Ah, good morning, Sarah," Jareth greeted. Sarah stumbled into the dining room, where she found all her friends eating breakfast. Jareth eyed her clothes with surprise. It was not lady – like in the Underground to dress in masculine clothing. But this was Sarah, he reminded himself. She was not like most girls.

"Good morning, everyone," Sarah replied and took the only vacant seat – which happened to be right next to Jareth.

"I trust you slept well?" Jareth asked.

Sarah nodded. "Yes, the bed was lovely. Thank you again for letting me stay the night."

He smiled. "Anytime." Breakfast was done and the group – including Jareth – went back out to the courtyard to continue their game of 'Truth or Dare'.

Jareth leaned down next to Sarah. "I do believe the Wiseman is asleep." Sarah glanced over and chuckled.

"WAKE UP!" The bird squawked yet again. The Wiseman startled awake and gave a dirty look at the bird.

"Will you be quiet?!"The Wiseman huffed.

"Alright!"

"Alright!"

"Are they always like that?" Jareth whispered.

"Most of the time," Sarah replied. "Some days they're fine, and others they're bad."

"Ah," Jareth nodded.

"Who did we end on again?" The Junk Lady asked.

"Me," Sarah replied. "So I have to choose my next victim." She grinned slyly. "Let's begin, shall we?"

* * *

**Meh. I wasn't too thrilled with this chapter. Oh well. Onto some more truths and dares!**

***Remember: if you want to submit a truth/dare for one of the characters, review or PM me with it!* :)**


	5. Jareth's Hair

**OH MY GOSH I have an audition for The Little Mermaid as Ariel on the 27th (in 6 days)! Wish me luck!**

**Anyways, onto the story! Thank you for all your reviews! For this chapter, I'm using my own, **Unique Fantasiser**'s** **and **Sarah Rose 29**'s truths and dares. The rest will be in the next chapter :)**

* * *

"Alright," Sarah murmured, looking around the group. "Hoggle. Truth or Dare?"

"Uh…uh…" Hoggle fiddled with his junk. "…Dare?"

Sarah smiled. "Alright. I dare you to give the Junk Lady a piece of your finest jewelry." **(Submitted by Sarah Rose 29).**

"What?" Hoggle cried. "I ain't doing that!"

"I do believe it is a Dare," Jareth said casually. "You must do it."

Hoggle sighed. "Oh, alright. Here ya go." He handed the Junk Lady Sarah's plastic bracelet she had given him when she was solving the Labyrinth. Sarah felt a little bad. She knew how fond Hoggle was of his jewelry.

"Your turn," Sarah whispered.

"Gladly," Hoggle replied. "Fiery. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," the Fiery grinned.

"Does it hurt when you take off your head?" Hoggle asked. Sarah smiled. She had been wondering the same thing.

The Fiery thought for a minute. "Nah, not when I first started doing it. Now I don't feel a thing!" He burst out laughing. "Let's see…Sarah. Ya choose a Truth or a Dare?"

"Dare," Sarah answered bravely.

The Fiery grinned slyly. "I dare ya to sing and dance to one of those funky Aboveground songs like…like 'Only Girl in the World'…_to_ _the Goblin King_!" **(Submitted by Unique Fantasiser).** Sarah's smile faltered and Jareth smirked. The group snickered as Sarah stood up with Jareth.

"Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world," Sarah sang. Jareth held back a laugh as Sarah started dancing to the song. She occasionally rubbed her hands over his body and she blushed furiously. Unfortunately for Jareth, the song ended and they had to sit back down.

"Oh, I can make you feel like the only girl in the world," Jareth whispered hotly into Sarah's ear. She blushed until she was beet red.

"Um…Worm," Sarah said. She kept her head down the whole time. "Truth or Dare?"

"I choose a Truth," the Worm replied. "Yes. A Truth."

"Don't you know people who are solving the Labyrinth really want to go the other way to the castle?" Sarah asked. **(Submitted by Sarah Rose 29).**

The Worm looked shocked. "But that's the way straight to the castle! Why would you want to go that way? Solving the Labyrinth is more fun! Plus, maybe someday someone will meet the missus and have a cup of tea."

"It's true," Jareth piped up. "I've asked him that myself before."

"I choose…the Goblin King," the Worm said. "Truth or Dare?"

"Is your hair really like that?" The Worm asked. **(Submitted by Sarah Rose 29).** Jareth looked down sheepishly.

"It is, actually," Jareth replied. "But it's this way because of my older sister." The group's jaws dropped.

"You have a sister?" The Junk Lady asked.

Jareth nodded. "Yes, before I came to live in the Underground. When I lived in the Aboveground, I had a family. I was about 8 and my sister was 15 when the accident happened. She loved dressing me up and putting glitter on me. Well…we didn't know about my powers back then, and one day the glitter just stuck. And, well, I just made my hair like this to cover most of it up."

The group was silent for a second before bursting out laughing.

"You were dressed up like a girl!" The bird squawked.

"That would be a sight to see!" The Fiery hooted.

Jareth rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes. I know. Very funny." Suddenly, Jareth got a blank stare in his eyes. He blinked and came back to reality.

"What is it?" Sarah asked warily. Jareth smiled.

"I believe we're about to have a visitor."

* * *

**Author's Note: Sarah's encounter with the worm in the novelization is virtually identical to how it is portrayed in the film. The only notable difference is that it is made clear that the worm thought he was being helpful by directing Sarah away from the castle, as he refers to it as a 'dreadful' place.**

***Don't forget to submit a Truth or Dare!***


End file.
